Slip Of The Tounge
by x-livvy.poynter-x
Summary: Hey, just a little oneshot I couldn't get out of my head after watching an old episode of Holby. There both dead I know, but I just wanted them to get together so much!xxx


**Hello me again! I know that Maddy and Linden are both sadly no longer with us, but I loved them so much and they never got together which is even worse:( This is a oneshot only and not very long. All reviews welcome xx**

Maddy walked through the AAU doors, she saw Linden sitting in his office just waiting for her arrival to say she was late. Again.

She gazed into the window before turning away realising that they were just staring at eachother. Swiftly Maddy hurried towards the staffroom, however he was following her.

"Why are you late? Again?"

"Look I just woke up late okay? If you have a problem fix my alarm clock" she retaliated without a care in the world.

The atmosphere between them for the rest of the day was unbelievable and just when it couldn't get any worse a patient ran through the doors. Needing help from two of the most brilliant doctors on shift at that time.

As Maddy and Linden got to work on the patient, the tension between them was obvious and was soon noticed by Donna. Maddy reached over to see the drip attached to the patient and ending up touching Linden's hand. He stared up at her for a few seconds with a twinkle in his eye. She couldn't believe she was gazing at him back. Of all people it was Linden, but why was she falling hopelessly in love with him?

The next few weeks were rather awkward they hardly talked at all after the incident. Linden never complained when Maddy was late, maybe his idea of her had changed too.

Maddy began to walk into the hospital, then Linden appeared next to her.

"Hey" Maddy said to break the silence.

"Hey hows you?"

"Good and you?"

"Just brilliant" Maddy replied with sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

After that Linden just sighed and walked off obviously annoyed that Maddy didn't feel the same way about him, unbeknown to him.

"Donna have you seen Linden?" asked Maddy

"Why you ask me? Not like I'm meant to know where your secret lover is"

"We are not going out and I have never admitted to anyone that I love Linden!" said Maddy suddenly realising what she had said.

"Oooooooooh Maddy and Linden sitting in a tree..."

"Would you mind getting back to work ladies" said Linden interrupting Donna

At the end of the day Maddy charged into Linden's office.

"Look we need to talk, right now"

"Why's that? Something bothering you?" asked Linden

"Yeah, you"

"W-w-what has this got to do with me?" questioned Linden

"I know you love me"

Linden said nothing but just paused with an astonished look on his face.

"Say something then!" Maddy demanded

"I might do, ever since that time like a couple of weeks ago, I just feel different"

"Oh, okay then"

"Why's that? How do you feel?"

"Exactly the same and to make it even worse I might have said something to Donna about it so it will probably be all over the hospital by tomorrow morning"

"Okay then why don't we go for a drink then?"

"Okay then, sure" and Maddy agreed and they went on their first date.

Over the next few weeks Maddy and Linden began to see each other more often, they began to know each other better too.

Everyone knew something was going on between them, and they knew it too. However they never let it bother them.

After a few months Maddy had moved into Linden's house and they had announced that they were together at the Christmas party. They could finally be happy without being constantly worried all the time.

They were the power couple of AAU.

Three years later they were a happy family with two little children, Tommy and Sophie. They were both now consultants on AAU and gladly married.

Maddy only had one person to thank for all of the happiness, the patient that they worked on that one day 4 years ago. He was the one that brought them together and if it wasn't for Maddy checking that drip and accidentally touching Linden's hand, none of this would of never happened.

**Thanks again:)xxxxx**


End file.
